Rick Hunter
Richard A. Hunter was a celebrated human Veritech pilot, hero of the First Robotech War, and later commander of the Robotech Expeditionary Force. Biography Early life )]] Rick was born in 1990. His parents were "Pops" Hunter and a mother with an unknown name. His father was a pilot, and served in the United States Navy during the Gulf War. During that time, his friend and co-pilot Dan Fokker was shot down by the enemy. "Pops" adopted his friend's son, Roy at Dan's funeral, and Roy promised Pop that he would treat the infant Rick like his brother and always protect him. (Robotech/Voltron 2) Remastered: ''Boobytrap)]] Rick Hunter grew up as a member of the barnstorming airplane show run by his father, "Pop" Hunter. Rick was a natural pilot, advancing quickly under the tutelage of his father and his brother Roy. In 1999, Rick was horrified to learn that his "big brother" Roy would be leaving home to go into the escalating Global War. Roy promised Rick that he would return home once the battle had ended. (From the Stars: Promises) While still a child, he began to compete in amateur flying competitions, earning titles for several years, running through his late teens. It was during this time that Rick became the world’s premiere amateur pilot, winning championships eight years in a row. Rick toured the world as main attraction in “Pop” Hunter’s Flying Circus. First Robotech War : Boobytrap)]] Rick arrived as a visitor to Macross Island in 2009 to watch the launching of the SDF-1. When landing on the Island, he interrupted an air show to display his talents and greet his big brother, Roy Fokker. Fokker was not amused by the antics of his young friend, but still made sure to spend the day with him, showing him around the base and even letting him sit in the front of a Veritech. It was at this point that the SDF-1's automatic defense mechanism went off, causing the ship to fire its main guns towards an approaching Zentraedi vessel. Roy left to briefly investigate what had caused the occurrence, leaving Rick in the Veritech, where he eventually dozed off while waiting for his friend to return. When the Zentraedi forces began attacking the island, all Veritechs were called into battle. This included Roy Fokker in Skull-One and, in the heat of the moment, a very confused Rick, who was ordered off the display runway by Lisa Hayes. There Roy was able to help him stay in the air for some time, but he was eventually shot down by an enemy pod. Under quick orders from Hayes, he was able to switch configurations, turning his Veritech to Battloid mode, as he safely landed on the Island, destroying many building in the process. (Macross Saga: Boobytrap) Rick Hunter was catapulted into space by accident after attempting to fly with Lynn Minmei from the SDF-1 back to the island during a fold operation. Rick's small ship was caught in space then soon trapped in the SDF-1 when the duo landed in a deserted section of the ship. Rick and Minmei were rescued when a building team above them (the other civilians had too been brought into space) accidentally crashed into their section of the ship. Hunter was a citizen of Macross City for a time before deciding to join the Robotech Defense Force. Upon graduation from his training, he joined the famed Skull Squadron of Veritech pilots, led by his old friend, Roy Fokker. Rick began a career in the SDF as Fokker's subordinate. As Rick became more involved in the RDF and Minmei became an idol, the two soon grew apart. Showing bravery and leadership in a number of instances, particularly the Battle of Mars, Hunter was promoted to lieutenant and place in command of the Vermillion Squadron, consisting of himself, Cpl. Maximillian Sterling and Cpl. Ben Dixon. During a Recon Mission with Vermillion Squadron and Lisa Hayes. Rick Hunter, Ben Dixon and Lisa Hayes are captured and interrogated by the Zentraedi. They soon escape and find Max Sterling and escape. they steal a Zentraedi battlepod and are rescued. Sometime after the SDF-1 finally makes it home to earth, Rick is accidentally shot down and seriously wounded in action, he finds himself thrust into Roy Fokker's role in command of the Skull Squadron and with it Skull One. Reluctantly, he embraces the increased burdens of leadership and nonetheless emerges as a renowned and respected commander. Malcontent Uprisings . (Robotech: Battlecry: Road to Ruin)]] Rick teamed up with Jack Archer when he found out that Granite City was being attacked by renegade Zentradi. There they found Lynn Minmei, who Jack escorted to her Concert hall to avoid harm. The two fought off Zentradi together until all were gone. (Robotech: Battlecry: Road to Ruin) In the middle of the Malcontent terrorist uprising, Rick returned to Earth to tell Max Sterling why neither the RDF nor he could help search for Miriya, and why it was best to let others conduct the search. (Robotech II: The Sentiniels: The Malcontent Uprisings: The Wolf Pack) In 2015 during a Malcontent attack, Rick arrived in the experimental VF-4 Lightning and helped take down the rogue Zentraedi. Upon landing back on Earth, he was lectured by Emil Lang for putting the prototype in danger. Rick then learned that Skull-One, the Veritech that had been piloted by Rick and his brother Roy Fokker, was set to be taken apart to study the effects of battle. Rick recalled how Roy had said that the Mecha would out live him, as it clearly had. (Robotech: From the Stars 0: Promises) That night, Rick was late to a date that he had with the Admiral; his girlfriend Lisa Hayes. As she chastised him for being late again, he presented her a small gift-wrapped box. Although at first she was upset that he was trying to give her a gift to excuse himself, she opened it and soon realized what it was. Rick lowered himself to one knee and proposed to her. . (Mars Base One Part Five)]] The next day, Rick asked Lang if he could take Roy's Veritech for one more fly. Lang allowed it, understanding how much it meant to him. As Rick flied into the bright sky, he recalled his earliest memories of his lost brother. (Robotech: From the Stars 6: Commitment) By two years later, Rick had advanced majorly in the ranks of the RDF. A Vice-Admiral, he joined his fiancé Lisa on Breetai's Flagship, where they destroyed Macross City in order to hide the remains of the SDF-1 from the Masters, if they were to come to Earth. (Mars Base One Part Five) Crystal War . (Crystal Dreams 1: Crystal Dreams)]] Rick was a participator during the Crystal War. During the year 2021, a group of culture-deprived Zentradi began attacking the Earth. Rick was aboard the incomplete SDF-3 at the time of the first attack, along with multiple others. (Crystal Dreams 1: Crystal Dreams) Pioneer Expedition '')]] Rick Hunter was promoted to Vice Admiral rank and marry Lisa Hayes. Directly afterwards, he would leave on the SDF-3 to search for the Robotech Masters' homeworld of Tirol. (Robotech II: The Sentinels) Second Robotech War As the Pioneer Expedition was occupied in deep space at the time, Rick Hunter was not a player in the Second Robotech War. Third Robotech War Following the Invid Invasion, Admiral Hunter regrouped the Robotech Expeditionary Forces and coordinated the campaign to retake the Earth. His first wave was ambushed by the Invid. (Robotech: Love Live Alive!) During the final battle (in 2044), Rick Hunter’s flagship, the SDF-3, never materialized from its final hyperspace fold and disappeared without a trace. (New Generation: ''Dark Finale, ) Fourth Robotech War Rick went missing after the SDF-3 was attacked by the Haydonites outisde a black hole. The Icarus began a long mission to find him. ( ) Personal relationships Sometime after Rick saved her and spent some time deep inside the SDF-1, he began dating Lynn Minmei (Macross Saga: Paradise Lost, Robotech: Little White Dragon). Although they both held strong interests in each other, their separate roles in the ship strained their relationship. During this time, Rick began to grow friendly with his RDF officer, Lisa Hayes, and he eventually began a very concrete, serious relation ship with her, which led to them being wed. Behind the scenes If Robotech: Academy is produced, Rick Hunter is planned to make an appearance. es:Rick Hunter Category:Humans Category:Robotech Defense Force Category:Robotech Expeditionary Force